The Three Little Pugs
by Martes Pennanti
Summary: The tale of three little pugs and a big bad dog catcher. A silly parody of "The Three Little Pigs" fairy tale.


**Author's Note:** This is a cute little story that I wrote a year or two ago when our (black) pug, Gigi, was still with us. We got her when she was just a tiny puppy and kept her up to adulthood, but unfortunately had to give her back to her breeder when we found out that my younger brother was allergic to the fur. She was re-adopted out to an elderly couple and is now very happy I'm sure, but we still miss her often. Anybody who does not like pugs should have their head examined. When Gigi was a little puppy she used to climb up the sides of her play pen and still did it regularly when she was grown up. She was the sweetest thing, though she did have a mischievous streak in her. This story is dedicated to Gigi. I miss you! :-(

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there lived a mother pug with her three puppies in a quaint but comfortable doghouse. The first of the three was named Black, the second, Brindle, and the third Fawn. Now Black and Brindle were both very lackadaisical and irresponsible little pugs, I am sorry to say, as they did not care to work and caused their old grey-haired mother a great deal of trouble. But Fawn, the last little pug, was very different. He was a clever and ambitious little pup, and was a great help to his mother around the doghouse. There were times when their mother would say to Black and Brindle, "Can't you see what a good little pug your brother is? Why can't you be more like him?"<p>

But unfortunately nothing could change Black and Brindle of their bad habits.

Our story starts when one day the mother pug decided that her puppies were old enough to head out into the world to seek their fortune; so each of them set out in a different direction to build for himself a place to live.

Black came across a farmer with a bundle of straw, and said to him, "Please, Mr. Farmer, sir, could you give me that straw so I can build myself a house?" The farmer did so, and Black built himself house with it.

Brindle, meanwhile, came across a camper with a bundle of sticks, and said to him, "Please, Mr. Camper, sir, could you give me those sticks so I can build myself a house?" The camper did so, and Brindle built himself a house with it.

Fawn, however, being more sensible than his foolish brothers, came across a builder with a load of bricks, and said to him, "Please, Mr. Builder, sir, could you give me those bricks so I can build myself a house?" The builder did so, and Fawn built himself a house with it.

Presently, there came along a mean, blustery old dog catcher, and knocked at the door of Black's house, and said, "Little stray pug, little stray pug, let me in!"

To which Black replied, "Not by the fur of my chiny, chin, chin!"

The dog catcher then responded, "Then I shall get a fan and blow your house away!" So he quickly got a fan, and blew poor little Black's house away, but the little pug took to his heels and escaped with the dog catcher in pursuit to the house of his brother Brindle.

Black eventually arrived at the doorstep of Brindle's house, and called out, "Brother Brindle, Brother Brindle, have pity on me and let me in!" Brindle gladly opened the door and let him in, but the sinister voice on the dog catcher could once again be heard outside saying, "Little stray pugs, little stray pugs, let me in!"

Black and Brindle replied, "Not by the fur of our chiny, chin, chins!"

"Then I shall get a lighted match and set your house ablaze!" So the dog catcher quickly got a lighted match, and set poor little Brindle's house ablaze, but the two little pugs once again took to their heels to their last resort, the brick house of their ever reliable brother, Fawn.

In due time Black and Brindle arrived at their brother's doorstep puffing and out of breath, and called out, "Brother Fawn, Brother Fawn, have pity on us and let us in!" Fawn graciously opened the door and let his brothers in, but the dog catcher promptly arrived and repeated the same procedure, saying, "Little stray pugs, little stray pugs, let me in!"

"Not by the fur of our chiny, chin, chins! This time you're not going to get in, you old dog catcher!"

At this the dog catcher became so angry that he charged the door with all his might, and tried to bust it down. But he found that he could not, as it was bolted and barred. And he realized that he could not burn it down, for it was strong, thick and fire proof.

"Ah!" the dog catcher said to himself, who in reality was a very clever person. "I shall have to trick these little pugs into coming out!"

"Oh, well!" said the dog catcher, loud enough so the pugs could hear him. "You have outsmarted me! I give up! I'm going home!" And so he left.

Thinking that their enemy was gone, Fawn put a kettle of stew on the fire and they all sat down to wait for supper. But not long after they heard a knock at the door, and a smooth-sounding voice said, "I am the mailman, and I have come to deliver your mail."

But the clever little pugs responded, laughing, "You are not the mailman. You are the dog catcher, and we won't let you in."

Then the dog catcher was very angry indeed, and declared that he_ would_ capture the little pugs and take them to the pound, so he climbed up on the roof and went down the chimney after them. But Fawn very wisely had not yet put the lid on the kettle, and the dog catcher fell right into the boiling water. With a scream of pain, he shot back up the chimney and ran away frantically, howling all the way. The three little pugs then happily sat down to eat their supper. Black and Brindle learned their lesson and promised to change their ways, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
